


First Kiss

by OliviaMarie



Series: For Stackson Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kisses Jackson. Or was it Jackson kisses Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"Jackson!" Stiles squeaked out, eyes wide and a look of disbelief crossing her face before giving into one of wonder. "Why the fuck did you just kiss me?" She hisses suddenly.

"You kissed me." Jackson huffed, eyes flashing blue. The pack stood and stared at the two.

"I...I did not!" She screeched slapping him across the face and stomping outside the library. An echoed, "DOUCHEBAG!" could be heard from the hallway.

"Why is she so mad? She kissed me." Jackson growled, glaring at Scott's look of calm.

"Stiles has issues." Scott supplied going back to the mythological book that stiles had shoved into his hands at the beginning of study hall.

Growling Jackson stalked pass Ethan and Aiden and out the widow. He kept going until he came to his Porsche where stiles was standing.

"You gave me a ride today." She huffs turning her head to glare at him. "I demand you drive me home."

"Whatever." He opened his door and unlocked the passenger door. He started the engine as she got in, peeling out of the space before she even had her belt on.

"It's your fault." Stiles pouted over at him. "I'm only made of evil I can't do evil."

"Kissing me is evil?" He raised a brow at her. He turned quickly throwing her into the door.

"Yeah." She whined out. "You're Jackson."

"What does that make Lydia?"

"I think that's what made you evil to kiss." Stiles sighed. "Lydia Martin has a heart of ice. And death, but that has more to do with Peter mauling her more than being cold hearted."

"Whatever." He rumbled as he slowed down, pulling into the diner that sold the best curly fries in town. "I didn't mind all that much."


End file.
